Especie de Yoda
*Blanco[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] |plumas= |ojos=*Verde-dorado''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *Café |distinciones=Grandes orejas, manos de tres dedos y tres dedos en los pies. |vida=Varios siglosStar Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber |planeta= |habitat= |dieta= |idioma= |miembros=*«El Niño» *Yaddle *Yoda }} La especie a la que pertenecía el legendario Maestro Jedi Yoda era antigua y rodeada de misterio.''Star Wars'': Card Trader Los miembros de esta especie raramente eran vistos en la galaxia.Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia Biología y apariencia thumb|left|Un miembro niño de la especie. La especie tenía dos sexos conocidos: masculino y femenino. Los miembros de esta especie eran de pequeño tamaño, comparados a menudo con al tamaño de un niño humano, con piel verde, grandes ojos y orejas largas y puntiagudas. Sus manos con tres dedos poseían garras. Sus orejas eran expresivas, curvas y se desplegaban de acuerdo a sus emociones. Los miembros de la especie eran capaces de crecer cabello delgado, con sombras variando de castaño a blanco siendo documentadas. La esperanza de vida de la especie alcanzaba varios siglos, y envejecían muy lentamente, permaneciendo en la infancia como mínimo cincuenta años estándar. Incluso a esta etapa de la vida, algunos individuos sensibles a la Fuerza de esta especie podían usar poderes de la Fuerza como la telequinesis. Su cerebro también poseía un cerebro secundario que se activaba cuando tenían visiones. Entre bastidores El creador de ''Star Wars, George Lucas, eligió mantener el nombre y trasfondo de la especie de Yoda como un misterio.Unscripted with Hayden Christensen and George Lucas Tanto la entrada de Yoda como de Yaddle en el Databank en StarWars.com listan su especie como «Desconocida». La novela de Donald F. Glut de [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] se refiere a Yoda como un elfo.[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca novela]] En el documental «From Puppets to Pixels», disponible en el disco bonus en DVD de [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]], Lucas bromeó que Yoda era «el hijo ilegítimo de Kermit la Rana y Miss Piggy».Disco bonus en DVD de [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]: «From Puppets to Pixels» En El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?, un recuento canon del Episodio V escrito por Adam Gidwitz, Luke Skywalker llama a Yoda «pequeña rana de pantano».El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi? Apariciones *''Maestro & Aprendiz'' *''Age of Republic - Qui-Gon Jinn 1'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V'' *''Darth Maul, Part II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Prequel Trilogy Stories'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Ahsoka'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Use the Force!'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''William Shakespeare's The Clone Army Attacketh: Star Wars Part the Second'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third'' *''William Shakespeare's The Empire Striketh Back'' *''William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies inteligentes no identificadas Categoría:Miembros de la especie de Yoda